


The Last Time I Trusted Someone

by 14Doctors



Series: The Infinity Stones [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Swearing, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors
Summary: Returning the Mind Stone to Fury in 2012 was a fun experience





	The Last Time I Trusted Someone

Steve looked around at the mess placing the case carefully on the floor. He had forgotten the damage caused by the attack and Hulks subsequent loss of control. He almost started laughing at the thought of Bruce doing this much damage as he was now, he was reluctant enough to damage a car earlier.  
"What the fuck are you doing on my helicarrier?" Steve did start laughing at Fury's disgruntled voice. Fury didn't like that and Steve had to dodge several bullets from his gun. The bullets stopped and Steve dropped Mjolnir throwing his hands up in the sign of peace. "I'm calling your brother, how the hell did you get that anyway?" Fury motioned his gun at Mjolnir as his other hand went to his ear.  
"I'm not Loki and I'd rather you didn't involve everyone else" Fury snorted dropping his hand from his ear.  
"And why not?" He was mocking which didn’t seem safe given he thought he was facing an insane ‘god’ on a power trip. Steve kept himself calm to separate himself from Loki.  
"I have something they lost that you might want back." Fury rolled his eyes.  
"Speak plainly motherfucker" Steve smiled and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn’t see any cameras but that doesn’t mean there weren't any.  
"Are there surveillance cameras in here" Fury looked wary at the question but shook his head. Steve debated on whether to trust him but decided to go for it picking the case up and opening it. Gently he grabbed the Mind stone holding it up to Fury and placing the case back down.  
"What is it and why would I want it?" He was completely blank watching the stone seriously.  
"This is the core of Loki's sceptre”  
“Last time I checked Loki stole that from Rogers" Steve scrunched his face up and smiled awkwardly.  
"No that was me, time travel is weird" Fury blinked in disbelief.  
"Okay then, if you're really Rogers and not Loki what did you notice wrong with the set when you woke up?"  
"I told you the game on the radio was one I went too but there was also the issue of the woman"  
"The woman?"  
"Wrong hairstyle, wrong tie, wrong bra"  
"Good enough why did you take the sceptre and why are you returning the stone?"  
"Needed it and a few other things to reverse the damage done by a powerful madman, needed to give it back to prevent damage to the timeline." He handed the stone to Fury to cut off his questioning. "Don't lose this, get more people to protect it and leave Loki to Thor." 

Steve went to leave, stop messing with the timeline they had already fucked up but knowing what was coming he couldn’t stop himself  
“SHIELD is Hydra.” Fury dropped the gun at steve's sudden proclamation. That wasn’t the best way to say it but it was done now.  
“What.”  
“Zola was brought into S.H.I.E.L.D. and recreated hydra, Peirce is the leader and it is huge.” Steve stopped and thought for a minute before continuing sheepishly. “They think I am part of hydra which is how I got the sceptre off them”  
“What the fuck rogers.” Steve grinned at his disgruntled tone

Steve stepped back and turned the suit on. He grabbed Mjolnir and gave Fury a smirk unable to resist a leaving remark. "Did you really lose your eye to a cat? " He tapped out his next location laughing as Fury spluttered in indignation.

**Author's Note:**

> May make this longer at some point if people want it and see how Steve could fix things. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
